The invention relates to an electrical switching device with an axially displaceable switch plunger against which is braced a rocking lever which is swingable about a sharp edge fixed in the housing and is formed for actuation of a microswitch. Such a switching device is the object of U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,340.
The known switching device has a relatively large size. It has only a single rocking lever and only one microswitch actuated thereby. However, for many applications it is necessary that two microswitches be actuated by one switch plunger at different pressures. The switch plunger must then be braced against a total of two rocking levers. If the known switching device were to be supplemented by a second rocking lever and microswitch, then it would take up an undesirably large amount of space for many applications.